The Legend Of Zelda The Chaos Chronicles Pt 1
by Tyler Gibbard
Summary: An M-Rated twist on the iconic franchise 11 years in the making. Please enjoy and share if able. Will be updated weekly. Thank you


I started this story almost 11 years ago and was afraid to showcase it to everyone. But I suppose its time someone appreciated whatever it is I do lol

Its went through many revisions throughout the years, but I finally decided on this version. So please enjoy.

And be aware that this is a fanfiction without a filter on it. As if Nintendo never released it. Its gritty, violent, language ridden, and deals with themes of loss of innocence, war, rampancy, etc.

Please share if you enjoy and I will be updating this weekly with new chapters for you to enjoy.

Thank you,

Tyler.

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Thunder boomed across Hyrule Field. Rain plummeted down, unending. Lightning struck as if the gods themselves were fighting. Link and Zelda ran as fast as they could. Their pursuers yelled and bellowed behind them, thirsty to see these two humans blood spilled. "Hurry! They're right behind us!" Zelda screamed. They scrambled through the ruins until they saw Korok Forest in front of them in the distance. Link looked back and saw the monsters dismounting their boars and were running full force towards them. He pushed Zelda to run ahead, then turned around to face the monsters. " Dont do this Link! Youll die!" Zelda screamed. Link seemed unfazed by her pleas. He stood there, unmoving, a fire in his eyes. Zelda stood, shocked, and as she turned to run, something struck her right shoulder blade. Then she saw nothing.

She woke up, barely able to open her eyes. She could feel the rain on her skin. She could feel a foreign warmth between her legs, on her back, and on her side. She mustered what strength she could and moved her hand down her body. Her fingers slide past her stomach to her area. The warmth met her fingers. Blood. She was bleeding. She lifted her hand to her side. The same foreign warmth met her fingers. A blade, as dark and red as the blood moon, was sticking out of her side. She grasped it and yanked. Her piercing scream was muffled by the pounding rain and thunder, as if to mock her fraility. She continued to yell and moan, she had never felt such terrible pain before in her life. It was like the blade was continually stabbing her, yet the blade had been removed. She held her side and cried, unable to take the distress she was in. A shadow of something caught her peripheral. She tried to focus her sight on what it was, then screamed out in shock. Link had been slain. One of the creatures had sturck him through the chest with a long, evil looking lance and pinned it in the ground, making a horrifying statuelike corpse. The lance pulsated with purple and pink energy. Zelda couldnt believe what she was seeing. Her face held a terror that no young woman should bear. Tears streamed down her face. She looked away, unable to witness such a sight any longer.

She looked ahead of her and saw she was no more than twenty feet away from the forest. With all the strength she could muster, she crawled. The mud was thick as she pulled herself through it, her body shaking with displeasure as she shut out the body's will to stop. The thunder boomed louder. The rain intensified.

She pulled herself with the last bit of strength she had, then stopped. She made it to the first tree of the forest. She curled herself up to its trunk. She had never felt so alone. So defeated. Frail and naked, she layed there, crying. "So this is how I am going to die." She muttered to herself. "Have I been that horrible of a person for the gods to allow me to be raped and abused like this?" Her crying intensified, then trailed off. She couldnt keep her eyes open anymore. She managed to take one more look around her, then let herself fall asleep.

The thunder boomed. The rain continued. The lighting clashed as if the gods themselves were fighting over some unobtainable glory. And Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, beaten, bloodied, and naked, drifted off. Her life force leaving her body. It seemed she was no more. And the land would one again fall into chaos.

——————————————————————

Chapter 2 : The Calm Before The Quiet

Voices. Two of them. Distant. But there. One feminine. A very light voice. Filled with hope, and happiness, and purpose. She was speaking calmly, concerned about something. The other manly. Honorable. Also with purpose. He was speaking just as calmly, sounding concerned as well.

She felt a hand touch hers. It gave her energy. She slowly opened her eyes. As the focus slowly came, she saw a handsome man staring back at her, smiling. "She's awake Azalea." The man said to the woman. Azalea hurried over, smiling. "I'm so glad your awake. I thought we lost you. When Tyler brought you here I thought this man went nuts and beat up such a pretty girl. But he told me what happened to you." She turned to Tyler and asked him to leave for a few. "So we can have girl talk. We dont know exactly what happened to her, so I want to give her at least the decency of another females presence to talk to." "I totally understand my love. Ill go round up dinner." Tyler said as he turned around and left.

"Ok sweetie. What happened to you?" Azalea asked.

Zelda sat there for a minute, staring at the ceiling, then slowly started to reminisce about what happened.

"I was kept prisoner in a screwed up slavery trade after the bandits ravaged Hyrule town. We walked for months, going to camp after camp. The other girls were mercilessly raped and beaten by these savages. I was kept as a trophy because of my beauty and figure. But one day a wandering swordsman came and slaughtered the bandits keeping us captive. The bandits retaliated and killed all of the girls except me. He grabbed me and we ran. We ran so much and so far. Then the leader, a ravenous man named Melphis, came after us. They chased us to the Hyrulian Ruins and then..." Zelda trailed off, her eyes welling up with tears. "Take your time. Noone else here but me sweetie." Azalea said, grabbing Zelda's hand. "They shot me in the back with an arrow and I passed out. When I woke up, i had a red blade in my side and blood pooling from my...lower area. He raped me. I pulled out the blade and crawled to the closest tree to me. Then I fell out. Now Im here." She hurried and finished. "Whats your name? Azalea asked. "Ze...Zexia. My name is Zexia" Zelda studdered. It would be better they not know who I really am. These people are too sweet to have death and destruction ruin their peace.

"Well Zexia, get you some rest. I'll come wake you up in a few hours to rewrap your wounds and walk you to the tavern for dinner. Sweet dreams love." Azalea said as she walked out the house. Zelda slowly layed down, wincing slightly as the stab wound stung still. She stared at the the ceiling for a few minutes and smiled. This place was nice. The house she was in was hand build. Every log laid by these villagers hands. Even the air smelled peaceful. She breathed slowly and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep. Maybe she would find peace here.

———————————————————————

Chapter 3 : A Lonely Man Named Baler

Zelda stood in total darkness. She could hear voices. Talking about her. Scathing her very existence. Each louder than the last. Shadows with red eyes loomed over her getting closer and closer. She covered her ears and closed her eyes. The voices were so loud it sounded like they were yelling at her. Criticizing her for some deed she ruined. She screamed out, " STOP! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING! STOOOOOOP." And they stopped.

She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with a horrific sight. Another Zelda, her dress torn up, covered in blood. She was covered in stab wounds and beating marks. But her face held an evil malice. She stared at her with red eyes. Mirrors of evil. She slowly opened her mouth. A voice that wasnt Zelda's met her ears. It was foreign. Almost mechanical. This evil voice overlapped zeldas normal voice. Two voices at once. "YYoouu aarree tthhee rreeaassoonn tthheessee ppeeooppllee wwiillll ddiiee. YYoouu wwiillll ddiiee wwiitthh tthheemm!" She lunged out in an explosion of red and purple tentacles, their tip sharper than diamond. They were almost upon her...

She woke up screaming. She sat up in a hurry, looking, scuffling around to make sure nothing was there. Her breath was heavy and frantic. She put her hand to her chest and tried to control herself and calm down. "It was just a dream. Just...just a dream." She said to herself quietly. She glanced outside and noticed i was eveningtime. She slept quite a while. She uncovered and slowly made her way to the side of the bed. She was still naked, so she pulled the sheet to her and wrapped herself. She glanced down to her legs. They were bruised and cut. She sighed, not knowing why her life ended up this way. While she was in thought, the front door opened and Azalea appeared. She was holding some clothes in her hand. "Hey there girl, I brought you some stuff I sewed together while you slept. Made it real special. The top will show off your stomach, but we'll bandage you up so noone will see your side wound." She said with a smile. Zelda smiled back and slowly stood up. Azalea sat the clothes down and went to a cubby hole where she pulled out a basket. She opened it up and grabbed the bandage. "Its a wrap that I made myself. High quality stuff to help heal wounds." She took the sheet from Zelda and layed it on the bed, then wrapped the bandage around her midsection, covering her wound perfectly. She did the same to her shoulder, making sure to cover her arrow wound. "Just come outside when your all dressed. The bandage will start its healing process, so dont mess with it. Itll only take a few hours." She smiled at Zelda, then went outside.

"Well, I guess I better get dressed lest someone else come in and see my goods." she said to herself, slightly laughing. She grabbed the top and the bra. Both were beautifully stiched with little patterns that resembled hyrulian flowers. She slowly put the bra on, making sure not to turn the wrong way unless she wanted to be in terrible pain again from the stab wound and the arrow wound. She fastened the little strap and breathed slowly. It fit her perfectly. She smiled and grabbed the top, putting in on just as slow. She looked down at the carefully inlaid jewels that sat just above her breasts. They were real amythests. She couldnt believe how beautiful these clothes were. She grabbed the shorts and underwear and put them on as well. This girl, whom she met only hours before, MADE her this amazing outfit out of the kindness of her heart. The least she could do was accompany her for dinner and thank her properly. Then she would leave.

She opened the front door and walked out. She was greeted with a beautiful plethora of auburn flowers and haystalks. Houses littered the area in perfect spots, complimenting the area with their architecture. Azalea was down the road a ways, looking at some red and pink flowers that seemed out of place, but were no less beautiful. Zelda made her way down the road, drinking in the beautiful scenery. She looked to her left and saw a group of children running around, playing and laughing. This place was truly peaceful.

She made it to Azalea, who stood up and gestured her to follow her. "Do you like our little village? Its not much, but its come a long way. We are proud of what we have accomplished." She said with a smile. "Yes. Ive never been somewhere so beautiful. Everything is so peaceful. The people, the area, even the air. I dont know how to react to such pleasantry." Zelda said with a confused but happy look. "How did such an amazing place come to be?" Azalea smiled wide and said "Its quite a good story. Follow me and we'll sit. Ill tell you the legend." Azalea took Zelda's hand and walked with her down the path until they were standing in front of a tall statue made of wood. It was carved out to the image of an old man. "This," she gestured, "is the man responsible for our village. His name was Baler. Come, sit"

Zelda followed her gesture to sit. They sat in the circle of flowers surrounding the statue. Azalea cleared her throat and stared off, gathering her thoughts on how to approach the story, then started.

"Back before this village ever existed, there lived a man named Baler. He had a family. He had a wife named Marlo, and two daughters. Throughout his life he wasted his wealth from serving in the Hyrulian Army on gambling and bad company, which left his family mostly without food or the ability to pay for their house in the kingdom. He swore to his wife he would make their life better, so they moved out here. It was a ghost town, but they found a stable abode and made it their home. He would get up every morning and hunt for their dinner so they would have food to eat. He carved out little dolls and horses and toy soldiers for his daughters to play with with the excess lumber he had from the firewood he gathered. So, for the most part, he kept his word to them. They always had food to eat and things to take up their time to play with. One day, a caravan of travelers moved in and started rebuilding the ruins of this place to hopefully settle down and have a town to prosper in. They tried several time to interact with Baler and his family, but he wouldnt allow it. He was too protective and cautious for his family due to his knowing of the evilness of people. So they left them alone and never talked to them. After the rebuilt the town back to a livable state, the village slowly prospered. Every night, he would play a somber tune on his guitar he crafted, filling the roads and houses with something of a lullaby. The people enjoyed his music greatly." Azalea paused to catch her breath. "Sorry, its quite a long story, so bear with me." "All I have is time." Zelda said, smiling, thirsty to hear the rest of the story. Azalea repositioned herself and continued.

"Nobody ever really like him just because of his old guy demeanor and the way he dressed. His shoes had holes in them and his pants and shirts the same. He was always grumpy when the people had parties and always got onto the children when they wandered close to the woods. But they lived in peace. Noone did any wrongdoings and no crimes were commited. Then, one day, as the sun fell and the moon found its place in the sky, one little girl had escaped her house and wanted to go play in the woods. She assumed noone was awake so she skipped along towards the forest, unaware of any evil in the world. Baler was up that night, crafting some protective equipment for his daughters, should they ever need it in later life when he heard a loud scream that was hurriedly muffled. He looked around and saw nothing, but proceeded to stand up and get his sword, bow, and walking stick and go search for whatever made the noise. He made it a ways down the road, straining his ears to pick up anything foreign. The wind picked up a little, and the fainest squeal met his ears. The forest. He hurried up the road to the entrance of the forest. Stopping to catch his breath momentarily, he looked down and saw an amythest dagger layed on the ground with blood on one side. He knew immediatly who was screaming. But who made her? He hurried down the forests road until he saw a group of bandits beating the young girl. Her left arm had a long cut running from the shoulder to her hand. She could do nothing but moan and cry with each kick they delivered her. He stepped forward and yelled "YOU WILL STOP THIS NOW!" The bandits turned and scoffed at him. "What is an old decrepid man going to do to US? We are the true rulers of Hyrule and weak little bitches like this deserve to be treated as fodder for us." The biggest bandit said. Baler scoffed at them and said "How dare you fuckwits hurt such an innocent girl. Shes just a baby. Only 6 years old. You assholes would bring yourself to cause pain to such young ones?" "Shes not the first, and definitely not the last." ,The big bandit said, "Virgin blood is an amazing feeling not even the gods can rival. You will not stop us." The bandit picked up the little girl by her hair and held her up to Baler. "Pleeeaaassee stop mister. Im sorry. I didnt do anything." The little girl pleaded.

The bandit shook her and yelled for her to stop talking. The little girl struggled to be let go and was met with a punch to her side, knocking her out. He threw her away from him into a nearby tree. She layed there seemingly lifeless. Her great arm wound pouring out blood. Baler knew he needed to hurry or she would bleed out. "Now old man, where were w..." An arrow flew from the old mans direction and sliced the big bandits cheek, cutting through and hitting the forehead of the bandit behind him. The little bandits eyes rolled up and he fell back, dead. "You will not get away with this filth. I have watched these peaceful people prosper for 15 years. You will not disturb that. You label me a decripid old man, yet I am the one who have kept these folks safe for so long. So come. One of us will die this day." The big bandit drew his sword, a long serrated blade that glowed with an ominous purple and red glow. He lunged at Baler, slicing downward, but his swing was met with an iron defense. Baler had drew his sword and stopped his slice in its tracks. The bandit retaliated by drawing a small dagger and lunging at Balers chest. Baler managed to move out the way and slice at the bandit, hitting his chest. Blood dripped from the wound. The bandit turned around, breathing heavily. Baler stood in confusion as he gazed at the bandit. His eyes were blood red and glowing. His breath slow and studdering. He shook slightly. He let out a loud demonic yell and cut towards the little girl. He raised his giant sword and sliced downward."

"Blood hit the ground. From two angles. The bandit looked down at what he hit. His sword was deep in the shoulder of Baler. He stopped it using his body and his hand. Blood spilled from both. The bandit shuddered and yelled as he realized a sword was in his chest. Baler had used his own body to provide a killing blow. The bandit looked down at Baler, who was returing his gaze, albeit weakly, and clutching a stone on his necklace. "The Gods Grace", Baler said, " A stone that allows a human worthy of it to use any power they wish only once. Mine was speed to reflect your blow." The bandit fell backwards, pulling the sword from Balers shoulder. He hit the ground with a loud thud. The other bandits panicked and fled, scared their lives were next.

Baler sighed, and turned to patch the little girls arm up. He ripped cloth from his shirt and used the thin wires hanging off the bandits neck to sucher her arm shut and bandaged it. He stroked her hair, and made sure she was still breathing. She twitched slightly and woke up, taken back by Baler's appearance. "You ok sweetie?" He said to which she nodded her head yes. He smiled and turned to get up, but his heart and muscles tightened up. He fell over, grunting and moaning in pain. "Have I finally pushed myself too far?" He asked himself. His heart was never good, and his age didnt compliment him during the fight. He layed there, struggling to catch his breath. The pain slowly died down, down to a constant light stabbing pain. He layed there, staring at the moonlight. The little girl slowly came over and said in a low terrified voice, "Y...you ok mister?" "Yes sweetie. But I must ask you to do something for me. Go get the elder of the village and tell him what happened here. Hurry." The little girl slowly got up, then jolted towards the village. Baler stared at the sky, feeling his life leaving him. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

He woke up in the elders house. He looked around. He was surrounded by at least half the towns people. And from the middle of the group the elder appeared. "Hello Baler. Ive brought someone you might know who has recieved word of your deed tonight." The elder turned around and from the back walked one person Baler thought he'd never see again. The king of Hyrule. Dionysus Eldrich Hyrule. "I thought I'd never see your face again my king." Baler slowly said. The kings face curled into a smile. "Baler. Once my most trusted soldier. Left my kingdom and all its glory to go seek fortune for his family. It saddened me to no end after you left. You carried such a presence within the kingdom. I always wondered what became of you. And here you are. As old as I am. I'm glad I could meet you one last time old friend." Baler tried to sit up, but his body rejected his will. "Dont. You dont need to rise to my presence. You have done enough in this world. You can rest now." Baler smiled at this and managed to say "My king, if youd allow me, I'd like to ask four favors of you." The king raised his brow and said "As you wish. Name them." Baler repositioned himself slightly. "First, bring all the alcohol you can here. I want these people to celebrate their lives tonight as best they can." He said. The king nodded. "It will be done." "Second, I want to name this village. Ordon. The meaning of it comes from this. We are all ordinary people, but all have extraordinary personalities and ways of doing things. Ive watched this myself over these last fifteen years." The king nodded again. "It will be done. The decree will be made as soon as I return to the kingdom. Even though my town lies in disarray and slight ruin, my word is still law throughout the land." "Third," Baler continued, his face growing serious with saying this, "please give these folks and my family constant protection. This village deserves to prosper in harmony." The king held his chin for a moment then said, "That can be done as well. My days as a mage can be put to use. I will erect sixteen statues of the knights of old to protect this village. They will only awaken when evil lurks about." Baler smiled weakly. He let out a loud cough into his hand, which blood covered now.

He looked up at the king and said "Fourth. If you can make it happen, I'd like a tavern built in my honor. I always relished the chance to get people drunk and laugh. My memory can live in those walls as people fill themselves with drink and laughter. Call it Ghost Town Winds Tavern." The king nodded. "Your wish will be done." Baler smiled greatly. "Now Ive heard your quite the music maker. Would you allow me an audience to you playing, one last time?" The king asked. "Of course. Little one, hand me that guitar." The little girl grabbed the guitar and hurried it over to Baler, who thanked her with a nod and a smile. He closed his eyes. His hands were shaky, but he put the last of his will into steadying them. He strummed the stings slowly, then played the only song he knew. Sweet somber notes filled the air. Not a person talked. They listened to his craft, hearing many thing in each note that spoke more than any words that could be said. Anger, laughter, sadness, prosperity, joy, love. It all spilled through his music. He smiled as he played. His family stood next to him, tears in their eyes, but not one of them sad. Everyone drinked of the sounds that filled the air. Until slowly the notes faded away. The fingers that played them slowly stilling. The song finding its silence between the people there. Then a slow breath exhaled. Baler had passed, playing the one song he loved. His corpse smiling still. A man truly at peace.

The villagers took him outside and layed him gently on the ground. The king had his body wrapped in Kings Garb, a royal wrapping for kings and royals who passed honorably. Only the most revered were allowed this honor. The king with drew his sword from its sheathe and placed it on Baler's chest. Then he lit the pyre. All were silent. His soul and memory were given the highest honor of sending a king could give."

Azalea paused, wiping her eyes. Zelda did the same. "So who was the little girl? Is she still ok to this day?" Azalea smiled and grabbed the sleeve on her left arm. Zelda had wondered why she only wore one sleeve. Azalea pulled it up to reveal a long time worn cut, from her shoulder to her hand. She smiled, "I think shes doing just fine."


End file.
